Ivoryday
Ivoryday is an ivory colored she-cat with blue eyes.Hidden Prophecies, allegiances She is an apprentice and warrior of EmeraldClan in Hidden Prophecies, who later joins the combined clan of DiamondClan and SapphireClan. Listed in the allegiances as an apprentice, she appears as a warrior and gains a supporting role in the story's later chapters. History ''Hidden Prophecies :When Gaysparkle sees Deathstar kissing Ancient, he runs away with tears in his eyes until he runs into Ivoryday, a cat who had been his friend when they were apprentices. Gaysparkle, crying, asks Ivoryday if she loves him; she says she does in monotone as if in a trance. He tells her to kiss him and they kiss for a while, then Gaysparkle complains to her that his mate is cheating on him. Ivoryday expresses sympathy towards him saying that his situation is awful, but then goes on to ask him why he is so evil, as he was nice when he was an apprentice. Gaypaw tells her it all started on the Day of the Orchids, and explains to her his entire story, which she shows much interest in. :After the story, Ivoryday tells him with love in her voice to not worry, as she is never going to give him up. Suddenly, a terrifying figure comes out of the darkness, making everything even more darker, and tells the cats that it's been a while. Gaysparkle squints at the figure and gasps, realizing that it's Screech. Ivoryday ducks behind Gaysparkle, seeing that he is scared, but she doesn't know who Screech really is. Gaysparkle and Screech talk for a while, Gaysparkle being very confused about how Screech is alive, and Screech telling Gaysparkle he was sent from StarClan and is on a mission to help his friends and avenge himself. As Screech leaves, he wishes Gaysparkle good luck with Ivoryday, but shows anger towards him dumping Trainquildream. :Gaysparkle and Ivoryday begin to make out again, but Screech goes back to comment that he thought medicine cats were not supposed to have mates. Gaysparkle retorts that Screech also was mates with a medicine cat and had kits with her too. Screech realizes this, and tells Gaysparkle to forget he said anything before leaving once more. :Later, at the combined clan of Diamondclan and Sapphireclan, Gaysparkle greatly overreacts over breaking a nail. Ivoryday dares to approach him, encouraged by another cat, and asks him what's wrong. As she tries to look at him she hears the sound of crying and Gaysparkle yowls at her to leave him alone. He then suddenly turns around with tears in his eyes, causing Ivoryday to step back in fear that he might hurt her. She asks him why he is crying, and he replies tearfuly that is it because Xanfor doesn't love him anymore, questioning what caused it. Ivoryday expresses confusion over who Xanfor is, and Gaysparkle explains that he meant to say Deathstar. Ivoryday, no longer confused, asks Gaysparkle why he doesn't just kill Deathstar. Gaysparkle is suddenly elated, exclaiming to Ivoryday that she is a genius, as killing Deathstar would allow him to get revenge for his broken heart and allow him to rule the entire forest himself. Ivoryday, a bit befuddled, happily exclaims to the clan that she cheered up Gaysparkle and that they are all safe, causing halfhearted cheers to come from the crowd. Family Members '''Mate:' :GaysparkleHidden Prophecies, Chapter 19 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 21) Quotes :Gaysparkle: "Ivoryday do you love me?" :Ivoryday: "Yes!" :—Ivoryday being manipulated by Gaysparkle's powers Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 19 :Gaysparkle: "My mate is cheating on me!" :Ivoryday: "That's horrible! Hey why are you so evil? You were nice when you were an apprentice?" :—Ivoryday to Gaysparkle about his change in personality Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 19 :Ivoryday: "Gaysparkle? Why are you crying!" :Gaysparkle: "B-b-b-because! My beloved Xanfor does not love me anymore! That is why! Are my powers not working?! Am I not pretty enough?! This is not a happy day!" :Ivoryday: "Uhm Gaysparkle who in StarClan's name is Xanfor?" :Gaysparkle: "Oh! I did not mean to say Xanfor. Deathstar! That is who I was talking about." :Ivoryday: "Oh well I knew that but why do you not just you know kill him or something?" :—Ivoryday suggests Gaysparkle to kill Deathstar Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 21 :"Look everybody! I did it. I cheered up Gaysparkle. We are safe!" :—Ivoryday to the clan after Gaysparkle accepts her idea Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 21 Gallery Ivoryday.png|Ivoryday as an apprentice. References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Combined Clan of DiamondClan and SapphireClan Cats Category:EmeraldClan Cats Category:Hidden Prophecies characters